Phantasm
by Tie19
Summary: Prologue: Tiga desa musnah, binasa di tangan seorang profesor demi mencari bahan percobaan. Menjadi kelinci percobaan seorang profesor "gila" dan harus bertahan hidup tidaklah mudah. Suck at summary, RnR?


A/N: OKE. Saya lagi ngerandom. Pengen banget nyoba ngegerepe genre fantasy. Err, meskipun fantasynya gak begitu kerasa... NOOOO.

Dan, saya kebetulan aslinya author genre adventure. Jadi pengen nulis genre ini lagi.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix dan Disney selalu. Dan quotes yang muncul di fic ini punya pengarangnya, chara-chara dari berbagai Final Fantasy juga punya Square Enix selalu.<p>

* * *

><p>Warning(s): Possible OOC, shonen-ai hints in later chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Dear God, let this be just a bad nightmare." - Roy Horn<em>

* * *

><p>Sebuah ruangan luas, gelap, hanya berisikan DVD player dan sebuah proyektor. Seorang pria berambut perak panjang, memegang sebuah kaset. Menyalakan DVD player, meletakkan kaset ke dalamnya, menekan tombol play yang menantinya. Menyimak dokumentasi tiga kejadian yang sama dengan penuh kepuasan.<p>

"Three, two, one-"

* * *

><p>[Rewind]<p>

10 Years Ago

Nibelheim

* * *

><p>Kerusakan desa. Kebakaran di seluruh wilayah.<p>

"Ayah!"

Kematian. Mayat bergelimpangan. Darah berceceran. Melukis tanah yang tak berdosa.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Oranye, kuning, merah. Kontras. Dua tubuh mungil tertimbun sisa bangunan. Mengabaikan darah yang menghiasi desa, tertatih menuju jasad orang tua yang tak bernyawa.

"Kakak!"

Mengabaikan panggilan khawatir sang adik. Menghindari puing-puing dengan tertatih. Suatu kesalahan besar dari tindakan seorang anak kecil.

"-Lepaskan!"

Seringai muncul di wajah sang pria berjas putih. Menyeret tangan sang anak lelaki. Tak peduli ia merintih. Menangis, tak ingin pergi.

Pukulan ringan dari anak lelaki lain. Aksi melindungi, namun apa daya tubuh kecil tak mampu menandingi.

"Kalian berdua...kalian adalah bahan eksperimen yang _perfect!_ Ikut denganku!"

* * *

><p>Teriakan amarah. Teriakan menjelang ajal. Teriakan ketakutan.<p>

Bersatu padu menjadi lagu.

Mengiringi hilangnya kedua anak lelaki lugu,

yang sudah tak punya ayah ibu.

* * *

><p>[Forward]<p>

10 Years Ago

One week after Nibelheim incident

Balamb Garden

* * *

><p>Ledakan. Teriakan kematian. Teriakan ketakutan.<p>

"Tolong!"

Cari pertolongan. Bertahan. Menghindari reruntuhan.

"Ayah! Sora!"

Oranye, kuning, merah. Kontras. Api melahap sisa bangunan.

"Seseorang, tolong!"

Sang pria berjas putih, berdiri di depan anak lelaki berambut brunet dengan sadis.

"Kau...adalah bahan hidup eksperimen lain yang fantastis!"

Orb biru keperakan membesar, tawa gila meledak.

"Kau..! Kau! Kau harus ikut aku!"

* * *

><p>Tawa gila membahana.<p>

Sang brunet hilang, tak ditemukan.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia jadi percobaan.

Di bawah tangan gila sang ilmuwan.

* * *

><p>[Forward]<p>

10 Years Ago

1 week after Balamb Garden Incident

Zanarkand Abes

* * *

><p>Bangunan runtuh, desa dilahap api.<p>

"..."

Pedang teracung, ekspresi menusuk hati.

"...ayah?"

Jerit tak terhitung, menjemput mati.

"..."

Tatapan menusuk, menyayat hati.

"...kenapa, yah?"

Sang ayah membisu, sang anak menangis.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, ayah!"

Tangan meninju, terlalu kecil.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau membakar desa ini?"

Tangan berpadu, jerit pedih menyayat batin.

"KENAPA?"

Nafas terpacu, air mata mengalir.

"Karena kau yang jadi bahan percobaannya, nak."

* * *

><p>Sang ayah dan anak, kini ada di jalan yang berbeda.<p>

Satu gelap, satu terang.

Namun sang anak percaya,

Bahwa ayahnya ingin memilih jalan yang terang pula.

* * *

><p>Sebuah ketukan. Video berhenti, lampu menyala.<p>

Mata hijau melirik dingin, menangkap sosok sang ilmuwan berbaju putih.

"Tak bosan menonton dokumentasinya, eh, Lord Sephiroth?"

Seringai sadis terlukis. Tawa kejam terdengar tak realistis.

"Kau sendiri yang merekam, ya kan, Hojo?"

Sang ilmuwan tersenyum sarkastis. Makin lama menjadi realistis.

"'Bahan' percobaan yang bagus selalu ada di desa-desa, Lord Sephiroth."

Seringai sadis dan senyuman sarkastis. Dua mata berpadu, menimbulkan listrik statis.

"Kau gila, Hojo."

Tawa sadis tak realistis.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya, Lord?"

Seringai sarkastis tak realistis.

"Biar saja. Karena tirai menuju mimpi buruk...baru saja dibuka.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>AN: P-Prolognya selesai... *nangis darah* APAINI? KOK KAYAK POETRY GINI PROLOGNYA? DX t-tangan saya gemeteran gini pas nulis. Hella. Nyoba nulis berima, jadinya rima kacau begini.

Oh iya. Ini baru prolog, lho! Jadi masih nggak jelas *ditabok Sephiroth* J-jadi stay tuned ya! Next chapter insya Allah udah muncul semua chara utamanya DX

Bonus: Kalo ada yang bisa nebak siapa aja yang di Nibelheim, Balamb Garden sama Zanarkand Abes dengan benar, boleh dapet cipokan manis dari Jecht-ralat, Tidus! XD *dilempar blitzball*


End file.
